1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus having two slide supports, at least one of the slide supports is moveable relative to the other and both slide supports have an attachment plate with an attachment surface for securing a holding device in a fixed position on the attachment plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such types of apparatuses are used, for example, to secure two plastic pipe sections or plastic form pieces having their central axes aligned, into holding devices. The front sides opposing one another can then be face milled and after plastic deformation, can be bonded flushly with one another. Thus both slide supports can be adjusted against one another. The direction of adjustment is parallel to the central axes of the plastic pipe sections or the plastic form pieces which are secured in the holding devices. It is sufficient if one slide support is firmly fixed or secured and the other slide support is mounted in an adjustable manner.